75 Games: Meet the Victors!
by Gamemaker97
Summary: This is a defictionalisation of the guide to the Third Quarter Quell handed out to members of the audience on interview night, the evening before the Games. Contains tribute profiles, information about mentors and stylists, an exclusive interview with the Head Gamemaker and more! Side-project to '75 Games, 75 Victors, 75 Oneshots'.
1. Foreword

**A/N: This story is connected to the version of the Hunger Games universe established by my other Hunger Games fanfics, particularly '75 Games, 75 Victors, 75 Oneshots', from which most of the statistics listed within this story come from.**

**To sum this story up, this is basically a guide to the Quarter Quell, handed out to the Capitol citizens who attended the interviews the night before the start of the Games. To a degree, it's basically a ****_who's who? _****for the Quell, with chapters focusing on tributes, mentors, predictions from the commentary team. There'll even be an interview with the Head Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, somewhere within the story.**

**I can't guarantee that the chapters will be of even length - many of them will be rather short - but I will try to go into as much detail as possible. **

**I should probably mention that as this is from a Capitol perspective, this will be overly cheery most of the way through,even when talking about subjects as dark as forcing children to fight to the death. But really, what else can be expected from the Capitol?**

**Also, I can't add details such as pictures, elaborate fonts and fancy colour schemes, so you'll just have to imagine that a physical copy of this would be jazzed up quite a bit :)**

**I hope you all enjoy the story :)**

* * *

**Foreword**

Another year has been and gone, and the Hunger Games have returned to us once again. Everyone has their own traditions and celebrations concerning this very special time of year, but once all of the excess has been cut away, we're all here for the same thing.

The rebellion that split our nation is another year behind us, and the anniversary will once again be celebrated in Panem's unique style, with another Hunger Games. We're now seventy-five years removed from the rebellion, and that means that this year's Games are a Quarter Quell - a special Hunger Games that will feature a unique twist to add to the excitement for all of us.

This year, our President Coriolanus Snow has revealed that the tributes reaped for this year's Games will be selected from each district's pool of living victors, which is bound to make a significant impact on the way this year's Hunger Games pan out. For years, we've been debating who the greatest victor of all actually is. It may not be a perfect situation, but this is the closest that we're going to get to finding an answer.

This year, one of our victors will be crowned as king of kings.

The question is, who will it be?

Or, more urgently, who are you going to be backing at 10.00 am tomorrow morning, when the 75th Hunger Games get underway for real? Well, tonight is your chance to decide. We'll be hearing from all twenty-four victors in the next few hours, but in case you don't get all the facts on them, we've made sure to include them all within this very program for your reading pleasure, along with a few other snippets from the rest us working behind the scenes to make this Hunger Games stand out as the greatest of all.

Well, without further ado, let the Games begin!

* * *

**Meet the Commentary Team!**

**Caesar Flickerman**

Charming, witty and always charismatic, Caesar Flickerman has been the face of the Hunger Games for more years than he'd care to admit. In fact, he's half the reason that many of us turn up once a year on interview night. Speaking about himself, Caesar says that he's committed to doing his best to let us have a good flavour of every tribute before the Games, so that we can get to know who they really are before they set foot in the fabled arena.

After interview night, Caesar will serve as one half of the commentary team for the Games themselves, helping to make those precious Hunger Games moments even more memorable, as he has done for decades. Like it or not, it wouldn't really be the Hunger Games without him.

During the Hunger Games themselves, Caesar will spend some of his time getting inside news from the mentors, giving us a tantalising glimpse at the second battle of the Games - the battle for sponsor supremacy.

Outside of his work as Master of Ceremonies for the Hunger Games, Caesar has interests in fashion, politics and playing backgammon.

**Claudius Templesmith**

_"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Hunger Games begin!"_

Yes, for those of you who don't know, it's the immortal voice of Claudius Templesmith that announces the beginning and ending of the Hunger Games every year. The second half of the legendary commentary duo, Templesmith chose not to comment when we asked him how many years he's been announcing the Games, but we already knew that the answer was almost fifty.

When we asked him about his time as an announcer and commentator for the Games, he said that he's never had a bad day at work in all his years as commentator, because he's been passionate about the Hunger Games all his life and has never seen it as a chore to play such an important part in such an unbelievable event.

Away from the Hunger Games, Templesmith works as a part-time journalist, keeping the Capitol public up to date with the antics of our beloved victors between their yearly visits to the Capitol every July for the Hunger Games.

He may have been around longer than almost anyone responsible for bringing the Hunger Games to you every summer, but we can certainly expect much more to come from everyone's favourite announcer.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's one introductory chapter complete! I hope that you all enjoyed it, and please feel free to let me know what you made of it via review! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**

**I'm going to try and upload another chapter tonight, which will be the first tribute profile, beginning with the female tribute of District 1, Cashmere.**

**I hope that you'll all follow this story as more of the Hunger Games universe is explored from a Capitol perspective :)**


	2. Tribute Profile: Cashmere Adlington

**A/N: Thanks to krikanalo and Klicker'andKash for reviewing the last chapter! :)**

* * *

**Tribute Profile**

**Cashmere Adlington**

**Age: **27

**District: **1

**First Hunger Games: **63rd, aged 15

**Mentored By: **Satin Hughes (63rd Games), Ruby Tompkins (75th Games)

**Kills in the Arena: **8

**Mentoring Record: **5 Games/0 Victors

**Training Score: **9

**Preferred Weapons: **Bow, Throwing Knives

**Stylist: **Zane Holtby

* * *

Meet Cashmere, victor of the 63rd Annual Hunger Games, a true Career. Well-known for her dashing looks, winning smile, ultra-calm persona and deadly aim, Cashmere is considered to be one of the finest examples of what a Hunger Games victor should be. Stunningly beautiful, oozing confidence and a level-headed killer at her best, Cashmere wowed a generation when she won the 63rd Annual Hunger Games aged just fifteen, a record at the time. To this day, she is the second youngest victor of them all, beaten to the top spot only by District 4's Finnick Odair.

Cashmere survived her Games through dextrous use of varied ranged weapons, despite being a specialised archer at first. When asked where her desire to win had come from after the Games, she replied that she wanted to better her brother Gloss, who was also training for the Games held that summer. In the end Gloss was not a part of the 63rd Games, but Cashmere still felt as though the recognition of the public was reason enough to volunteer for a part in the greatest spectacle of them all.

Since she won the Hunger Games twelve years ago, Cashmere has made the trip back to the Capitol every summer, mentoring tributes for her district on several occasions, although unfortunately she is yet to have mentored a victor. That being said, her summers spent in the Capitol nearly always find their way into the media. Maybe it's her friendly persona or that our friend Claudius Templesmith has a personal interest in her, but we've all heard the stories of her summers here in the Capitol, haven't we?

Moving forward to look at the Games which start tomorrow, Cashmere already stands out as a real contender. Younger than most of the other tributes and still in peak physical condition, Cashmere's nine in training just goes to prove that she's still got what it takes to compete in the greatest event of them all. Add in the large amount of sponsor support that she's likely to generate, and Cashmere Adlington will be among the favourites to win the Third Quarter Quell from the get-go.

Maybe it's her unrivalled beauty that makes us adore her so, or maybe it's the cold, calculating persons she adopts once in the arena. Or maybe it's just the fact that she volunteered for the Games at such a young age. But whatever the reason, Cashmere has got us hooked, and I'm sure that I speak for all of us when I say that I expect big things from her during the 75th Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

**A/N: If you liked this chapter, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**


	3. Tribute Profile: Gloss Adlington

**A/N: Thanks to krikanalo and Klicker'andKash for reviewing the last chapter! :)**

**I should probably mention that this story is being written from a general Capitol perspective, from a person like Caesar Flickerman, although it isn't actually him, if that makes sense. I just thought I'd clear that up.**

* * *

**Tribute Profile**

**Gloss Adlington**

**Age: **27

**District: **1

**First Hunger Games: **64th, aged 16

**Mentored By: **Sheen O'Halloran (64th Games), Johan Hurst (75th Games)

**Kills in the Arena: **4

**Mentoring Record: **7 Games/2 Victors - Johan Hurst (68th Games), Bronze Bradley (69th Games)

**Training Score: **9

**Preferred Weapons: **Dagger, Knife

**Stylist: **Tanis Hope

* * *

In seventy-four years of Hunger Games, very few brother-and-sister pairings have competed in the Games, and Gloss is the only victor alive able to say that his sister also won the Hunger Games herself. Having won the 64th Annual Hunger Games aged sixteen a year after his sister took the crown, Gloss established a very different persona to his sister when in the arena, mastering the arts of stealth to emerge victorious.

A well-trained Career Tribute of District 1, Gloss had it all going for him from the start. Natural good looks - probably a genetic trait shared with his twin sister - made Gloss a favourite among the Capitol audience from the beginning, winning over the fans to gain a massive amount of sponsor support prior to the Games. Elevated even higher by his ties to his now-famous sister Cashmere, Gloss was a clear favourite for the crown before he even stepped into the arena.

In the arena, Gloss was known for a ruthless streak that outlasted his time with the Career Pack. His silent takedowns are still considered to be among the finest examples ever witnessed. The move which he used to win the 64th Hunger Games - that is, hiding inside the cornucopia prior to a feast - has been emulated by many tributes in several Hunger Games since his victory, although admittedly this has been done to various degrees of success.

In the eleven years since his victory in the Games, Gloss has often returned to the Capitol alongside his sister, often to mentor for the Games. In seven years mentoring, Gloss has produced two victors and all seven tributes making it into the final eight, an as impressive record as a mentor as anyone in the business. Whatever it is that Gloss manages to drill into his tributes, it seems to work. He's got a knack of getting the best out of them.

This year, the tables are turned on Gloss as the mentor becomes the tribute, with one of his victors, Johan Hurst, taking his place as a mentor. It'll be interesting to see how that dynamic pans out throughout the Games, as so many tributes who would expect decent sponsor support will battling against each other. In their individual years, nearly all of the tributes in this year's Games dominated the sponsor support, but who will emerge atop the supply pile this year? Only time will tell, but Gloss has definitely amassed more than his fair share of admirers in the last decade.

No family has ever boasted more than two Hunger Games victors. Will the Adlingtons be the first to take their total to three during the Third Quarter Quell? I wouldn't bet against it, that's for sure. Watch this space, people - Gloss is a real contender in these Games.

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**


	4. Tribute Profile: Enobaria Blake

**A/N: Thanks to krikanalo, RealFiction and Klicker'andKash for reviewing the last chapter! :)**

**I should probably mention that this story is being written from a general Capitol perspective, from a person like Caesar Flickerman, although it isn't actually him, if that makes sense. I just thought I'd clear that up.**

* * *

**Tribute Profile**

**Enobaria Blake**

**Age: **30

**District: **2

**First Hunger Games: **62nd, aged 17

**Mentored By: **Lyme Fairbanks (62nd Games), Raphael Bryan (75th Games)

**Kills in the Arena: **6

**Mentoring Record: **2 Games/0 Victors

**Training Score: **9

**Preferred Weapons: **Dagger, Knife

**Stylist: **Aeron Lowe

* * *

There are few moments in Hunger Games history that seem to stay in everyone's memory forever, mesmerising a nation. One such moment is the moment when Enobaria, a young, talented seventeen-year-old girl displayed the true nature of her ruthless side for the first time. Of course, we're talking about that moment - you know, when she ripped her enemy's throat out.

I shan't bore you going over the ins and outs of that - we all know the story, anyway - but what I shall tell you is of how the Capitol hasn't forgotten Enobaria. She might have stayed out of the limelight in terms of presence in the Hunger Games in the thirteen years since her victory, but she's kept the Capitol entertained every summer, always making the annual trip to our city for each year's celebrations. I'm sure you know the sort of rumours that surround almost every celebrity figure in the city, but with Enobaria, some of them might actually be true. You know, she's volatile enough to do even the most crazy of things. I'm sure of it.

Maybe this personality is why mentoring has never really settled well with Enobaria over the years. Sure, she was selected as a mentor in the 66th Games, which was the final year of forced mentoring, but since then she's only taken up the responsibility of guiding a tribute through the Games once, and that was last year. Many mentors would consider a 4th and a 6th place from two Hunger Games to be a good record, but with District 2's pedigree, maybe she's better to leave mentoring to the others.

Still, one thing she knows how to do is fight, which is a good thing as that's exactly what she has to do this year. We can all remember her skill with knives, as it was what won her the Games, but the real question is what other tricks does she have up her sleeve? I fear that her answer may be 'many', and her training score of nine shows that she's clearly still up for a fight.

Maybe she's not the strongest competitor in this year's Hunger Games outright, but at least she doesn't have conflicting emotions going into the Games. Unlike the tragic tales of Cashmere, Gloss, Katniss and Peeta, Enobaria has no concerns with the other tributes. Just like the 62nd Annual Hunger Games, she'll be entering the arena with no qualms over killing anyone and a dead-set mentality to help her on her way.

And Enobaria's mentality?

_Seek and destroy._

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**


	5. Tribute Profile: Brutus Severus Cato

**A/N: Thanks to krikanalo, RealFiction, xx-Want-A-Sugar-Cube-xx and Klicker'andKash for reviewing the last chapter! :)**

* * *

**Tribute Profile**

**Brutus Severus Cato**

**Age: **49

**District: **2

**First Hunger Games: **44th, aged 18

**Mentored By: **Amadeus Hadrianus Cato (44th Games), Draco Bond (75th Games)

**Kills in the Arena: **15

**Mentoring Record: **12 Games/1 Victor - Draco Bond (55th Games)

**Training Score: **10

**Preferred Weapons: **Sword

**Stylist: **Zeta Ambrose

* * *

Over the course of the Hunger Games, there are several records that have become sought-after, as though they are additional challenges to add to the glory of the always-spectacular Hunger Games. One such record is for the most kills by a single tribute, and that's where Brutus comes in.

It would be tough to sum up Brutus in one word, but _ruthless_ would be close to the top of the list. Of course, all other victors have had to show a mean streak to win the Games, but no other tribute has taken out all of his allies at once. Brutus survived all five Careers _on his own_. After that, the already clear favourite to win the 44th Games had no real opposition, following in the footsteps of his father to take the crown at the age of eighteen. In all seventy-four Hunger Games, I've never seen a victor so confident.

Since the Games, Brutus has regularly made the journey back for the Games, mentoring on twelve occasions, a single victor to show for it - Draco Bond, who won the Hunger Games twenty years ago. Being from a family of victors, it wasn't long before Brutus' his own sons were in the arena, and although he mentored both of them, neither one made it out alive. Third place in the 66th and 74th Games for the brothers Cato. I'm certain that I don't need to remind you of their stories, which took place in two of the most exciting and memorable Hunger Games since the Second Quarter Quell.

However, away from the arena Brutus' life has also recently taken a turn for the worse, with the passing of his father Amadeus just eighteen months ago leaving Brutus alone in the world but for his daughter, the only member of the next generation of the Cato lineage.

Moving forward to this summer, Brutus Cato has got plenty of reasons as to why he was one of only three volunteers at this year's reaping, stepping forward to take the place of old Cicero Turner in the Hunger Games. After all he's been through in recent years, he's bound to be dying for a proper fight again. After training this week, we know that he's still capable of the old magic. As for his mindset as to why he's so eager to return to the arena? I guess we'll just have to wait and see what he says when he takes the stage later tonight.

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**


	6. Tribute Profile: Wiress Duncan

**A/N: Thanks to krikanalo, RealFiction, xx-Want-A-Sugar-Cube-xx and Klicker'andKash for reviewing the last chapter! :)**

* * *

**Tribute Profile**

**Wiress Duncan**

**Age: **39

**District: **3

**First Hunger Games: **53rd, aged 17

**Mentored By: **Brian T. 'Beetee' Matthews (53rd Games), Alva Baird (75th Games)

**Kills in the Arena: **1

**Mentoring Record: **21 Games/0 Victors

**Training Score: **4

**Preferred Weapons: **Knife

**Stylist: **Leon Beckett

* * *

As I'm sure you all know, not every Hunger Games is won in the same way. That's one of the most exciting parts of the Games, wondering what strategy will be used to conquer whatever the Gamemakers and the other tributes can throw in front of them. Some win through brute force. Some win through through stealth. Some win throw cunning. Some win by backstabbing their allies.

But some are quite simply survivalists, and such is the case with Wiress. She was never the strongest, the fastest, the fittest. And so she lay low in her Games, keeping herself alive when the real contenders for the Games spent their energy on each other. Wiress won by fighting a war of attrition. It's a rare feat to do so, and Wiress did have to show her darker side during the Games, but for the most part she stayed in the dark, waiting for her chance to strike.

Since the Games, Wiress has continued to keep a low profile, despite returning to the Capitol every year to mentor District 3's female tributes in the Hunger Games. In over two decades, Wiress has never mentored a victor, although she has come close on several occasions. Maybe some of this is down to her unwillingness to spend time with the media, but poor luck has played as much of a part as anything.

Outside of the Games, Wiress' talent is for inventing, as she seems to have inherited District 3's technophile gene along with fellow victor Beetee. There are many things that we've learned to take for granted here in the Capitol that have come about as a result of Wiress' inventive mind, although many argue that she still lives in the shadow of her former mentor, Beetee.

Maybe in this year's Hunger Games she can break free of Beetee's shadow and prove to the world that she is District 3's finest, after all.

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**

**As you may expect, some of Wiress' character has been glossed over by the Capitol, as well as trying to portray Beetee and Wiress as rivals. It's just there to add to the drama of the event.**

**P.S. I think I might have invented the word 'technophile' during this chapter... I know it'd be the opposite of 'technophobe', but I've never heard it used before.**


	7. Tribute Profile: Beetee Matthews

**A/N: Thanks to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, xx-Want-A-Sugar-Cube-xx and Roxibilly for reviewing the last chapter! :) The support is appreciated :)**

* * *

**Tribute Profile**

**Brian T. 'Beetee' Matthews**

**Age: **55

**District: **3

**First Hunger Games: **38th, aged 18

**Mentored By: **Alva Baird (75th Games)

**Kills in the Arena: **2

**Mentoring Record: **36 Games/2 Victors - Wiress Duncan (53rd Games), Alva Baird (72nd Games)

**Training Score: **6

**Preferred Weapons: **Technology

**Stylist: **Maria North

* * *

As with his district partner and fellow victor Wiress, Beetee won his Games in a rather unorthodox way, that I have never seen repeated in over seventy enthralling years of competition in the arena. It's a rare thing to see a tribute escape the arena due to anything other than brute force or dumb luck, but somehow Beetee managed, using an electrical trap of his own creation to wipe out the surviving opposition in a water-based arena.

I've heard it argued by many a man that Beetee is the smartest of all the victors. He's certainly considered to be just that, and his time since the arena has done nothing to diminish that viewpoint. Like Wiress, Beetee has turned his hand to inventing, although thankfully he now tinkers with things less dangerous than traps. For example, as you watch the drama of the arena unfold over the next few weeks, you should know that we are all watching the Games due to Beetee's handiwork. He's completely redesigned the Capitol communications network during the last decade, which is just one of numerous things in our life that we can credit one of District 3's finest victors for.

Since winning the Games nearly four decades ago, Beetee has returned to the Capitol every year to mentor the male tributes of District 3, albeit with little success. Maybe we would expect a better record as a mentor from a man of so many mental talents, but maybe whatever cunning strategies he's asked his tributes to follow have either been scuppered by the conditions in the arena, weak tributes or his tributes inablilty to understand his intellect. Quite frankly, many of us struggle, never mind fifteen-year-olds preparing for the Hunger Games. He always seems to speak one step ahead of what the rest of us are capable of understanding.

He's never been one for stunning physical power, but Beetee has something that doesn't leave with age - intelligence. He may be getting on in years, but his brain's as sharp as ever. Anyone can outsmart their opponents, no matter what their age, as long as they have a good plan. It stands to reason that Beetee, a man famed for thinking outside of the box, might be able to think his way out of the arena, too.

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**


	8. Tribute Profile: Mags Tyler

**A/N: Thanks to Roxiblilly for reviewing the last chapter! :) The support is appreciated :)**

* * *

**Tribute Profile**

**Margaret 'Mags' Tyler**

**Age: **81

**District: **4

**First Hunger Games: **11th, aged 17

**Mentored By: **Adrienne Martins (11th Games), Auriel Hope (75th Games)

**Kills in the Arena: **6

**Mentoring Record: **14 Games/1 Victor - Natalie Blackman (17th Games)

**Training Score: **3

**Preferred Weapons: **Knife, Awl, Fire

**Stylist: **Octavian Stonehouse

* * *

As I'm sure you all know, the tributes of Districts 1, 2 and 4 often ally once in the arena to form the notorious Career Alliance; the group of highly skilled tributes that offer us most of our greatest victors. Very few tributes from these districts have survived the arena without the alliance. However, Mags is one of very few to have done so successfully.

For most of us, Mags' Games are gone from living memory, having taken place over sixty years ago. In fact, she's the oldest of the twenty-four victors in the Quarter Quell, and one of the oldest living victors in all of Panem.

For those of you (and I presume that there are a lot of you) who don't remember Mags' Games from the first time round, here's what you missed. In all honesty, one of the greatest solo performances from a victor in all of Hunger Games history. Defensive, territorial and a tactical mastermind, Mags was able to defy the odds and defeat the Careers, utilising the arena around her to outsmart her opponents, burning down a whole forest to destroy most of her allies, and the supplies of those who survived it. What she lacked in strength, she made up with due to her mental capability.

Since the Games, Mags has mentored for District 4 on multiple occasions, claiming one victor shortly after her own Games. For the first few years after her victory, Mags regularly appeared in the Capitol, although in recent years, she's spent more and more time in the peace of District 4, having last mentored in the 66th Games, nine years ago. At home in District 4, she is known to have a positive relationship with Finnick Odair, and many see Mags as being the guiding light to Odair's stunning victory a decade ago, despite not actually being his mentor.

But now, Odair and Tyler must face the arena side by side, and this time I feel that the younger tribute will be caring for the older one. I'm not sure if we'll see a regular Career Alliance in this year's Games, but you can expect the tributes of Four to be allied, not matter what. With Finnick's physical prowess and Mags' experience, I wouldn't count District 4 out of the running yet. Not by a long shot. Whether one of the two will emerge from the arena at the end of the Games, I don't know. What I do know is that they'll give it their best shot.

That much, I'm certain of.

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**


	9. Tribute Profile: Finnick Odair

**A/N: Thanks to xx-Want-A-Sugar-Cube-xx, PrincessLyoka, torystory93 and Klicker'andKash for reviewing the last chapter! :) The support is appreciated :)**

* * *

**Tribute Profile**

**Finnick Odair**

**Age: **24

**District: **4

**First Hunger Games: **65th, aged 14

**Mentored By: **Auriel Hope (65th Games), Ludovic Robertson (75th Games)

**Kills in the Arena: **7

**Mentoring Record: **9 Games/2 Victors - Ludovic Robertson (66th Games), Annie Cresta (70th Games)

**Training Score: **11

**Preferred Weapons: **Trident

**Stylist: **Bellatrix Robertson

* * *

With a new victor rolling around every summer, it's rare for many of them to stay in our mind for much longer than a decade. Even though Finnick Odair's Games were just ten years ago, I'm certain that we won't be forgetting the victor of the 65th Annual Hunger Games anytime soon. Tall, strong and outrageously handsome, Odair dominated the 65th Games due to unparalleled levels of sponsor sport from us, the adoring Capitol public. Armed with arguably the most expensive sponsor gifts of all time, Finnick had no troubled in seeing his name go down in history, as not only one of Panem's most memorable victors but also its youngest.

Finnick maybe also be known as the first of District 4's 'Golden Generation' of tributes, where a tribute from District 4 made it to the final two for five out of six consecutive years from the 65th to the 70th Hunger Games, producing three victors during that time, with Finnick mentoring the other two himself. Despite having only mentored during the last decade, Finnick's haul of two victors shows him to be just as good of a mentor as he was a tribute. He returns to the Capitol every summer, and although these trips are often filled with stories questioning the love life of everyone's favourite victor, he somehow manages to deliver the goods - and, more importantly, competitive tributes - year after year.

Looking ahead to tonight's interviews, it's likely that Finnick focus on the upcoming Hunger Games, although maybe we'll get the answer to _that question_- you know, the one we all want to ask. But whatever he says, it's bound to be memorable. We know his got a way with words, both from previous speeches over the years and his post-arena talent of poetry.

Despite developing new skills since the arena, one thing has stuck with him over the years; his talent for using a trident. This year, Finnick is the only tribute to score an eleven, which would have made the highest-scoring tribute (or, at least, joint highest) in every one of the last seventy-four Hunger Games. For the first time, that is not the case this year, but that doesn't stop Finnick from having the best odds of all the tributes this year. Factor in sponsor support, and he'll be a clear favourite.

Since his Games, Finnick has spent a lot of his time with his fellow survivors of the Golden Generation, Ludovic Robertson and Annie Cresta, who have helped Finnick in securing District 4 victors in five of the last ten Hunger Games. With Odair in the arena and Robertson calling the shots here in the Capitol, Finnick stands a better chance than anyone of making it _second time lucky_ and escaping the arena as the victor of the Third Quarter Quell.

You'd better keep an eye on Finnick - in an arena filled with victors, this man's the one to beat.

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**


	10. Ask the Victors

**A/N: Thanks to PrincessLyoka, RealFiction and xx-Want-A-Sugar-Cube-xx for reviewing! The support is appreciated :)**

**Here's the first of many 'bonus' chapters for this story. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Ask the Victors**

**What is the greatest Hunger Games moment of all time?**

It's a question that many of us have asked over the years, almost a regular topic of conversation come July. A chance to reminisce on the old days, Games gone by, historic moments that we had almost forgotten about. But what do the victors themselves think is the greatest Hunger Games moment of all time? Claudius Templesmith caught up with some of them earlier this week, and here's the opinion of those who lived through all those memorable moments themselves.

* * *

**Julian Sampson:** I loved the arena for the First Quarter Quell. The volcano-based cornucopia landscape was perfect for the situation, and the action that followed was epic.

**Harvey Collings: **I enjoyed watching re-runs of the 43rd Games, set in that countryside mansion. The tributes from my district didn't last long, but the spectacle was amazing.

**Beetee Matthews: **The 67th Games were among my favourites. Johanna Mason's unique strategy added a new edge to the Games - one that hasn't succeeded either before her or in the eight years since.

**Auriel Hope: **The 53rd Games, one that I remembered from when I was in my teenage years. It was one of the few Games where I was genuinely moved by who won, and I wasn't disappointed my district lost, either. Wiress was a worthy winner, and the arena was one of the best to date.

**Enobaria Blake: **My own Games. I haven't seen anyone attempt anything as cold-hearted, reckless and sadistic as what I did myself during my time in the arena. Except maybe for Cicero Turner. But nobody remembers him now, so his Games can hardly be the greatest Hunger Games moment of all time, can they?

**Imogen Sands: **Watching Johan Hurst at the cornucopia on the first day of the 68th Games. So cool, calm and collected, turning on all of his allies and becoming one of very few to defeat the other Careers five on one.

**Lyme Fairbanks: **Brutus' Games, the forty-fourth. In arguably the greatest solo performance in Hunger Games history, he took out_ fifteen_. If that's not one of the greatest Hunger Games moments, then I don't know what is.

**Sapphire Tompkins: **The cornucopia bloodbath of the 36th Games, which showed off the power of the Gamemakers in deciding the victor, when they rigged the cornucopia with explosives. What better way to bring across the meaning of the Games, in a uniquely memorable display of Capitol power?

**Seeder King: **The 51st Games, when Toby won for District 10. I was genuinely moved by his performance in the Games and it's a shame to see him going back into the arena this year.

**Haymitch Abernathy: **Last year's Games, of course. It was the finest moment of my mentoring career and the only time that two tributes have been crowned as victors. Surely that makes it the greatest Hunger Games moment of all time?

**Johanna Mason: **Why should there be a greatest moment? Every year was completely different from the next. There's no point trying to compare them.

**Brutus Severus Cato: **My father's victory in the 8th Annual Hunger Games, when he was crowned victor in under a day. No-one has even got close to touching that record, so Amadeus stands high above everyone else, in my opinion.

**Ludovic Robertson: **The 70th Games, when Annie Cresta won. The personal satisfaction of getting her out alive against all the odds was greater than actually surviving the Games myself.

**Toby Denham: **The Second Quarter Quell, for its unique twist and superb arena design. I can't say that I've seen a more memorable arena than the poisonous utopia created for the 50th Games. It was always going to be a special one, but the crop of tributes really made that Games stand out for me.

**Finnick Odair: **I don't know. Maybe the 66th or the 70th Games, as they were the two times that I was a winning mentor, and both times, I managed to rescue a friend from the arena. I consider those Games my greatest achievement, but whether they are memorable moments, I don't know. The lave lake at the cornucopia for the 66th Games was pretty cool, though.

**Cashmere Adlington: **The 64th Games, when my brother won. I'll always remember the feelings I felt when I knew he would be coming home alive.

**Raphael Bryan:** Beetee's electric trap that won him the 38th Games. Nobody else has ever managed to use science and technology as a weapon, which makes it stand out for me over all of the impressive solo performances, which we see year in, year out.

* * *

**A/N: If you liked this chapter, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**

**P.S. All the moments mentioned in this chapter are in my story '75 Games, 75 Victors, 75 Oneshots', along with many, many more. Please feel free to check it out, if you haven't done so already. You won't regret it :)**


End file.
